pkm_nofandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon facts
Pocket Monsters (ポケモン''pokemon'') er en mediafranchise eid av videospillgiganten Nintendo og skapt av Satoshi Tajiri 29. Januar 1995. Opprinnelig lansert somrollespill til Game Boy, har Pokémon blitt den nest mest suksessfulle videospillfranchisen i verden, bak Mario-serien.[1] Pokémon har siden blitt merchandisert tilanime, manga, samlekort, leker, bøker og annet media. Franchisen feiret dens tiende jubileum 27. februar 2006 og per 1. desember 2006 har solgte videospillenheter nådd over 155 millioner kopier.[2] Navnet Pokémon er en romanisering av de sammentrukne ordene «Pocket Monsters» (ポケット'モン'スター'Poke'tto Mon'sutā).[3] Slike sammentrekninger er veldig vanlige i Japan. Betegnelsen «Pokémon» refererer også til de 649 fiktive artene som opptrer i ''Pokémon-franchisen. Nintendo oversatte opprinnelig Poketto Monsutā til''Pocket Monsters'', men en navnekonflikt med Monster in My Pocket-franchisen førte til at de skiftet navnet til «Pokémon» tidlig i 1996.[trenger referanse] Catchphrasen i de japanskspråklige versjonene av franchisen er «ポケモンGETだぜ! (Pokémon Getto Daze!, oversatt "Fang pokemon!")»[trenger referanse]. I de engelskspråkligeversjonene var det opprinnelig «Gotta catch 'em all» (oversatt "Må fange dem alle". Frasen Fanger alle nå ble brukt i den norske oversettelsen av anime-serien der den engelske catchpharsen ble brukt i den engelske dubben), selv om det ikke brukes offisielt lenger, bortsett fra i Pokémon Chronicles. Pokémon-verdenen http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pok%C3%A9mon&action=edit&section=1 rediger Verden er befolket av mennesker og Pokémon, skapninger som likner minner en del på virkelighetens dyr. Pokémonene kan fanges i Pokéballer av mennesker, hvor de lagres til det er bruk for dem, som regel når eieren skal kjempe. Her utføres alle kamper med Pokémon. Ved å vinne kamper får Pokémon erfaring, og kan lære nye angrep og eventuelt utvikle seg til en sterkere versjon av seg selv. De fleste Pokémon kan utvikles i flere steg. En Pokémontrener skaffer seg ry ved å slå gymledere. Pokémon er delt inn i 17 forskjellige typer: Ice (is), grass (gress), ground (jord), rock (stein), water (vann), fire (ild), dragon (drage), electric (elektrisk, lyn), normal (normal), flying (flyge), dark (mørk), steel (stål), poison (gift), bug (insekt), psychic (psykisk), fighting (slåss) og ghost (spøkelse). De forskjellige typene er sterke og svake overfor andre typer. For eksempel fungerer ild effektivt mot gress, mens ild har en stor svakhet for vann. Gymtrenere spesialiserer seg som regel på én type Pokémon, mens trenere generelt oftest har varierte lag. Pokemon dør aldri i kamp; de besvimer midlertidig. Spillekort http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pok%C3%A9mon&action=edit&section=2 rediger For noen få år siden var Pokémonfigurer det eneste mange barn og ungdommer tenkte på og drev på med (Det avløste Pogs som trendspill), men nå har det igjen blitt avløst av noe annet. Det er likevel fremdeles mange som har spillekortene, og det avholdes ofte turneringer som norgesmesterskap og verdensmesterskap. På NM i 2007 var det 214 deltakere, det største norgesmesterskapet noensinne. Norge er også et av de største Pokémonlandene i hele verden i forhold til innbyggertall[trenger referanse]. Det holdes nå over 10 faste turneringer rundt om i hele Norge. Se mer her. Det kommer ut nye kort hver tredje måned og da er det Lanseringsturnering. Pokémonmiljøet i Norge er under stor vekst. Per 2010 holdes det turneringer omtrent hver uke, hvor det er flest spillere involvert i Oslo-området. Spilleinstruksjoner http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pok%C3%A9mon&action=edit&section=3 rediger Spiller A og spiller B må hver og en mynt eller terning, og en kortstokk på 60 kort. Man kan kun ha fire av hvert kort i stokken unntatt energier. Spiller A og spiller B skal sette ut sine Pokémon mot hverandre og kjempe med dem. Man kan legge på Energy-kort for å utføre angrep og utvikle Pokémon så de blir sterkere. Begge spillerene må ha en Pokémon som heter «Active Pokémon» framme til enhver tid. Denne du skal kjempet med. Dytt kanskje hadde femten Pokédekser sommer venner pål åre sol bakken dine «Active Pokémon». Disse fem kalles «Benched Pokémon». Hvis en «Active Pokémon» blir slått ut, må man sende ut den neste Pokémon fra denne benken. Det er tre måter å vinne på: *1: Trekk alle seks «Prize»-kortene. Når spillet begynner, skal begge spillerene legge ut seks «Prize»-kort fra toppen av stokken. Hver gang man slår ut en motstanders Pokémon, får man trekke et av dem. *2: Du vinner hvis din motstanders stokk er tomt på begynnelsen av hans/hennes runde, så han/hun ikke har noen kort å trekke mer. Man skal altid trekke ett kort på starten av hver spillers tur. *3: Du vinner også hvis din motstander ikke har noen Active eller Benched Pokémon mer. Man må nemlig alltid kunne ha en Active Pokémon, ellers har man tapt. Spill http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pok%C3%A9mon&action=edit&section=4 rediger Dette er Pokémonspillene som har kommet ut så langt: '''Første generasjon *Pokémon Red og Blue (Green i Japan) *Pokémon Pinball *Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition *Pokémon Snap *Pokémon Stadium *Pokémon Trading Card Game *Pokémon Trading Card Game 2: Team Rocket Visit (Japan) *Pokémon Puzzle League *Pokémon Puzzle Challenge *Hey You, Pikachu! - Bare utgitt i Japan og USA Andre generasjon *Pokémon Gold og Silver *Pokémon Stadium 2 *Pokémon Crystal Tredje generasjon *Pokémon Ruby og Sapphire *Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire *Pokémon Channel *Pokémon Colosseum *Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire *Pokémon FireRed og LeafGreen *Pokémon Dash *Pokémon Emerald *Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness *Pokémon Link! *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue Team og Red Rescue Team *Pokémon Ranger: The Road to Diamond and Pearl Fjerde generasjon *Pokémon Diamond og Pearl *Pokémon Platinum *Pokémon Battle Revolution *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time og Explorers of Darkness *Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia *My Pokémon Ranch *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky *Melee! Pokémon Scramble *Pokemon Heart Gold og Soul Silver Femte generasjon *Pokemon Black og White Pokémon i anime http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pok%C3%A9mon&action=edit&section=5 rediger Pokémon har vært vist på TV i mange land, deriblant Norge. Disney XD (tidl. Fox Kids og Jetix) har vist Pokémon siden 2000 og gjør det fortsatt. TV 2 har vist *Sesong 1: Kanto *Sesong 2: Orange (Bare fram til episode 107) *De 11 siste episodene av Master Quest-sesongen (sesong 5) *Sesong 6, 7 og 8: Advance Generation sesongene (D.v.s Pokémon Advanced, Pokémon Advanced Challenge og Pokémon Advanced Battle.) *Sesong 10:Pokemon Diamond & Pearl *Sesong 11: Diamond & Pearl Battle Dimension *Sesong 12: Diamond & Pearl Galactic Battles (Dette er den de viser for øyeblikket.) Det vil si at de «hoppet» over sesong 3, 4 og 5 og sesong 9. Selv om Sesong 9 ble vist på tv2sumo sommeren 2009. Jetix har vist: *Sesong 1: Kanto *Sesong 2: Orange *Sesong 6: Advance *Sesong 11: Diamond & Pearl Battle Dimension *Sesong 12: Diamond & Pearl Galactic Battles *Sesong 13: Diamond & Pearl Sinnoh League Victors (Den ble kalt Diamond & Pearl Sinnoh-Ligaens Vinnere i de første reklamene, det er ukjent om det bare er en feil eller om den opprinnelig skulle hete det.) I serien har hovedpersonenene vært Ash, Misty, Brock, i Kanto-sesongen. I Orange-sesongen: Ash, Misty og Tracey. I Advance sesongene: Ash, Brock, May og Max I Diamond & Pearl sesongen Ash, Dawn og Brock. I Black & White sesongene Ash, Iris og Cilan. Ikke kommet på norsk. Unntaket er Pokémon Chronicles-sesongen. Den har til nå aldri blitt vist i Norge, men den handler om andre bifigurer som Richie, Misty, Casey og Team Rocket. 26. desember 1997 fikk over 700 japanske epileptiske anfall utløst av Pokémon-episoden Dennou Senshi Porigon (oversatt til Den Elektroniske Krigeren Porygon). Team Rocket hacket seg inn i pokeball overførings programmet til professor Akihabara for å stjele pokemon. Ash, Misty og Brock blir sendt inn i data verdenen for å stoppe dem. Imens Ash og gjengen prøver å få Team Rocket ut uten å skade dem (ved å bruke et antivirus program) har en av søstrene på et pokemon senter ringt etter en spesialist på data. Han gir dataen en vaksine (antivirus program) i form av en tungt bevæpnet sykebil. I flere scener med vaksinens rakett angrep kom blinkende lys i blå- og rødfargemønster. Det ble avdekket at barn som aldri hadde hatt epileptiske anfall ble offer for episoden[trenger referanse]. Den Elektroniske Krigeren Porygon ble aldri sendt igjen i Japan, og heller aldri levert ut til internasjonale distributører. De «farlige» klippene fra denne episoden har imidlertid sirkulert på internett flere steder, i de fleste tilfeller i svært mørk kontrast, slik at faren for anfall blir redusert. Rollebesetning i animen http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pok%C3%A9mon&action=edit&section=6 rediger Ash: Nils-Martin Crawfurd Misty: Anine Kruse Brock: Eirik Espolin Johnson, Erik Skøld May: Marit Berg Max: Even Løken Bergan Dawn: Eline Høyer Jessie: Lena Meieran James: Ola Fjellvikås, Tore Barstad, Simen Sand Meowth: Tommy Karlsen Pokémon-filmene http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pok%C3%A9mon&action=edit&section=7 rediger Det finnes i dag 13 Pokémonfilmer, men ikke alle har blit dubbet til norsk. Til nå er det bare de syv første og den 10. og den 11. som er dubbet til norsk. De neste filmene som Norge ikke har fått dubbet, har i utlandet fått bedre kritikk enn de første filmene. Her er filmene: *Pokémon 1: The First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back - Mewtwo slår tilbake. *Pokémon 2: The Power of One (The Movie 2000) - Den enes kraft. *Pokémon 3: The Spell of Unown - Unowns forbannelse. *Pokémon 4: 4Ever: Celebi: Voice of the Forest - For alltid: Celebi: Skogens stemme. *Pokémon 5: Heroes: Latios & Latias (Japansk: Vannhovedstadens Vokterguder, Latias & Latios) - Helter: Latios & Latias. *Pokémon 6: Wishmaker Jirachi - Jirachi Ønskeskaper. *Pokémon 7: Destiny Deoxys - Skjebnens Deoxys. *Pokémon 8: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew - Lucario og mysteriet om Mew. *Pokémon 9: Pokémon Ranger, the Temple of the Sea (Japansk: POKéMON RENJAA to umi no ouji MANAFI) - Pokémon Ranger og havets prins. *Pokémon 10: The Rise of Darkrai (Japansk: Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai) - Darkrai sin oppstand. *Pokemon 11: Giratina & The Sky Warrior (Japansk: Giratina & The Bouquet of the Sky) - Giratina og himmelkrigeren. *Pokemon 12: Arceus and the Jewel of Life - Arceus og Livets Juvel *Pokemon 13: Phantom Champion Zoroark - Illusjons Mester Zoroark Pokémon TFG http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pok%C3%A9mon&action=edit&section=8 rediger Pokémon TFG, forkortelse for Trading Figure Game, er et figurspill som er laget av de samme som lagde byttekortspillet. Det spilles ved at man flytter Pokémon-figurene rundt på et spillebrett, og prøver å motstanderens mål. Underveis kan man kjempe mot motstanderens Pokémon ved å spinne figurfoten. Spillet har startsett, som inneholder utstyr og regler, og i tillegg har det kommet tilleggspakker med ekstra figurer. Spillet har over 40 forskjellige figurer. Spillet er nå ute av produksjon. Referanser http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pok%C3%A9mon&action=edit&section=9 rediger #'^' Boyes, Emma (10. januar 2007). UK paper names top game franchises. GameSpot UK. Besøkt 26. februar 2007. #'^' Behrens, Matt (1. desember 2006). Nintendo sales through end of November revealed. N-Sider Media. Besøkt 1. desember 2006. #'^' http://www.gamingtarget.com/article.php?artid=6531 Se ogsåhttp://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pok%C3%A9mon&action=edit&section=10 rediger *Liste over Pokémon *Det offisielle norske Pokémonforumet - Diskuter alt fra Trading card Game til Game Boy Advance/DS og Wii. Eksterne lenker http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pok%C3%A9mon&action=edit&section=11 rediger *Offisiell hjemmeside *Engelsk offisiell hjemmeside *Norsk offisiell hjemmeside *Den offisielle engelske Pokédexen *Pokémon-Norge.net, fanlagd, men seriøs nettside med informasjon og nyheter på norsk *Serebii, fanlagd, men seriøs nettside med informasjon om nærmest alle Pokémon-spill, episoder og annen info (engelsk) *Pokébeach, fanlagd, men seriøs nettside som for det meste baserer seg på kortspillet (amerikansk) *En wiki om Pokémon (engelsk)